Dark Mystique
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: A two-shot College AU! Kuro has a crush! But his natural shyness gets in the way of him letting her know how he feels about her, so he could only admire her from afar. That was until he was (fortunately) stuck with doing a project with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I watched Volume 3, Chapter 1. It. Was. AWESOME! I can't wait till this coming Sunday for Chapter 2 for Team JNPR's fight. I also love Monty's brother's voice for Ren. It was also the most I've heard Ren talk in the entire series. Th** **ere's Emerald with that line "It's the heiress and the bimbo." And then Blake with the tuna, I was like "WTF lol." What did you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro Arc was not the type of guy to fall in love with a girl just because she was "hot n' sexy." No, that was a secondary or tertiary thing. His primary characteristics for his dream girl were more of personality. That being said, he was currently entranced by the bow wearing girl that always say directly behind him during English class.

She is always so alluring, graceful in every single thing she does, but those weren't the only attractive factors that made up the lovely Blake Belladonna. She was many things; mysterious, calm, serene, and enjoys books, but what Kuro found himself drawn to was her heart full of compassion. She was innocent and so pure of heart in that regard of pursuing her dreams as an author and those amber eyes of hers can peer into your soul and made him want her all the more.

Kuro himself was kind of a reserved guy, in and out of class. He usually kept to himself, but sometimes found himself being put on the spot by his brother, Jaune, and Ruby Rose. That, he did not like very much. Especially whenever Ruby's stepsister, Yang Xiao Long, saw forth to make him a little bit uncomfortable by teasing him about his sex life. Kuro was a college virgin, so her insinuations were only met with a deep red face and sporadic stuttering. His disposition earned him the title of the "Teddy Bear of Beacon University."

He made his way to the lecture hall. It was currently five minutes before class started and he wanted to get there early, one trait that he picked up from his parents and sisters.

Jaune… not so much…

Kuro entered the nigh empty room and secured his usual seat center-right. Soon after, more students began filing in and sitting within their respective social groups.

And then he saw her…

She strode in the classroom, climbing up the stairs on the end of the room. Her jet black hair saying at the slightest of movements. She was dressed in her usual turtle neck dark gray sweater, skinny jeans, and low heeled boots. Her signature bow sat on her head, unmoving as always. It sort of gave her the appearance of having cat ears.

"Please sit near me, please sit near me," his inner voice screamed, and then fought with itself. "Please don't sit near me, please don't sit near me!"

Blake was about to take her normal seat when her amber eyes peered into the sapphire ones of a certain spiky haired cutie, who blushed and turned away from her gaze. She silently chuckled and moved closer to him, intending to take her seat next to him.

"Hello." her melodious voice reached his pierced ears and he shivered. His heart pounded on his chest as he glanced over to see her there, right next to him, smiling at him. It took all of his willpower not to faint… again.

 _'Can't show weakness… I've gotta stand firm!'_ he thought to himself and he took a deep breath. Kuro turned to face Blake and smiled as best he could, but could not stop his hands from trembling.

"H-H-H-Hi. How are ya?"

 _'Damn it, Kuro! You're choking!'_ he berated himself in his mind for the unintentional stutter. Surely, he could do better than this?!

Class went by without a single interaction with the dark haired beauty. He took occasional sideways glances at her and took note of the tiniest amount of purple eye liner she wore.

That was until the teacher, Mr. Doctor Oobleck **(Yes, that is what he preferred to be called)** , called him out.

"Mr. Kuro Arc!"

"Y-Yes, Doctor?!"

"Would you care to tell us what the dagger in the story of Macbeth represented and what happened prior that caused it?"

"Um, yes," Kuro cleared his throat and stood, fishing out the memory from his brain. "The dagger in Macbeth's hallucination represented his imminent descent into insanity as the dagger was goading him into the performing the assassination of King Duncan. Prior to that his wife, Lady Macbeth, had persuaded him to murder the King in order to take the royal crown and become King himself. After the deed had been done, Macbeth had spiraled into a madness that proceeded to worsen as the guilt from having to commit the heinous crime of assassination was eating him alive before he was overthrown and killed for his arrogance. His wife followed his example through suicide and Macbeth died a tragic hero caught up in his and his wife's selfish ambition. Is that correct, Doctor?"

"Yes, very good. You may sit down now," the green haired man adjusted his glasses as he went on with the lesson. Kuro noticed Blake turned to him with an impressed smile and he blushed again and turned away. He heard her giggle at his bashfulness. It was then that he felt a rolled up piece of paper hit him on his head and landed in his lap. Naturally, he uncurled it and the note read—

 **"Go get her number, Ted!"**

—followed by a poorly drawn picture of Yang's head giving him a thumbs up. Kuro turned to where she sat and the blonde wiggled her eyebrows and pointed her eyes towards Blake with a Cheshire grin. Kuro gave her a dirty look before shifting his attention back to the professor.

 _'At least she didn't call me Porcupine again…'_ Seriously, was his hair _really_ that spiky?!

"And now, my students, we shall discuss the topic of your end of quarter project. Of course, this is a Summative assignment, so it will count towards 80% of your final grade **(A/N: This was actually a thing in my high school senior year. At the end of each lesson, whether it be a project or a test, we get a Summative assessment at the end that counted 80% of our grade.)** It is actually quite a simple task: you all will be tasked with recapping the events of the story as detailed as possible. You will have three possible media: a timeline, a slideshow, or an intricate poster board detailing specific events **(A/N: Again, this was from my high school days).** This will be due in three weeks time, so do take your time with it. Also, the person right next to you shall be your partner for this assignment."

Kuro froze. It immediately dawned on him what this meant as he slowly and nervously looked to his right…

…only to see Blake once again staring into his eyes. It only meant one thing: Blake, his secret crush, was to be his partner for Mr. Doctor Oobleck's project.

Oh, Lord Oum. He was in trouble.

"…they will also be your partner for future projects, so please do your best to get acquainted."

 _'Thank you and curse you, Doctor…'_ Kuro's thoughts were conflicted on whether to praise the man or curse him for making him class partners with Blake. He did, however, feel lucky to at least have the excuse to be around her. On the other hand, he would have to keep his cool if he wanted to get to know Blake more than just study and project partners.

 _'And maybe even finally making her my girlfriend…'_ he blushed and shook his head. He wanted to take things one step at a time.

* * *

When class ended, Kuro packed his belongings and headed out the door only to see Blake outside waiting for somebody. Most likely her roommate, Yang, so he pressed on. But he soon felt a tug on his brown jacket and saw Blake looking right at him with a bemused smile.

"Hello again, Kuro." she greeted him in that oh, so lovely voice.

"Uh… Hi… B-Blake…" he returned the greeted nervously while kicking himself internally.

"Have you decided what we should be doing for Mr. Oobleck's project, yet?"

"Um… I-I was leaning more towards that timeline idea, but that poster board idea seemed to click in my mind." Kuro's stutter slowly disappeared the more he talked. Blake walked beside him to the mess hall to grab some lunch. They walked in comfortable silence, not paying any mind (Well, Blake wasn't. Kuro was) to the whispers of students talking about how the Mistress of Shadows was walking together with the Teddy Bear. His musings were halted when Blake spoke up amidst the chatter.

"Are you taking any other classes this summer?"

Kuro nodded. His voice came out strained as he replied, "Y-Yes. I'm doing an introductory course for graphic design. I wanna go into that field once I graduate. How about you?"

"Just this one and Creative Writing. I'm narrowing my decisions while I still have time left. I was originally supposed to graduate last year, but I purposefully stayed back another year."

"Well, why's that?"

They headed for the door side by side. Kuro held it open for Blake and she smiled again as she passed through.

"I'm aspiring to become an author in the near future, so I'm hoping that I can take all of the literature classes this institution has to offer before I go and start after graduation. It's a more meticulous occupation than you might think."

Kuro nodded. He understood, though he was not into the whole literature deal. His father was putting him and Jaune through school and his only focus was to graduate. His grades were above average, so he had little doubts.

Blake continued before he could get a word in. "This should be my last year, I hope. I spent one year not knowing what I was doing, taking a lot of classes I didn't need. Trying to feel things out. I settled, finally on Literature, and now, I want to get done as soon as possible."

Both 23-year-olds sat across from each other on one of the tables perched outside campus. Blake had settled on tuna salad while Kuro had a hamburger with fruit salad.

"But that's enough about me. Tell me more about yourself, Kuro."

"I-I'm not anyone special…"

"Nonsense. I want to know more about the _'Teddy Bear of Beacon University'_ " Kuro fiddled with his fingers before speaking.

"Um… well, you know about the graphic design thing. And I took martial arts classes when I was 17… my birthday is on July 18th… I'm actually stepbrothers with Jaune… And I draw… a lot. M-My friends tell me that I'm really good at it though…" Kuro listed off. Blake gave an affirmative hum as he went through the list. "And my favorite book is the _'Ninjas of_ ' series—"

Suddenly, Blake was right next to him and she held his hand firmly with her own. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at him.

"I like you already. A fellow follower of the literal masterpiece."

"Um…" Kuro only blushed from the feeling of Blake's dainty hands on his more calloused ones. She realized this and quickly retreated back to her own seat, her own cheeks dusted pink.

 _'She… held my hand~'_ Kuro gingerly thought. He could still feel the soft skin of her hands on his.

They continued their conversation throughout eating lunch, drifting back and forth from their favorite scenes from _"Ninjas of"_ to more common topics. The pair stayed and chatted a little longer until Kuro bid her farewell for the day because he had to get going to his next class.

Before separating in the sunshine, Blake stopped in her tracks. He realized that she was not walking anymore, and then turned to her.

"Hey, Kuro…"

"Yes?" Blake stepped into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His arms went around her lower back and he held her to him, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his. She did not move much, but enough to softly rub her breasts into his firm chest. The top of her head was nestled just below his chin. He didn't want to let go, but released her at the first sign of movement.

Although, for a moment Kuro could have sworn that he saw her bow… twitch? But that thought flew out the window when he felt something warm, wet, and soft press against his left cheek, near his lips for a brief—a very, very brief—moment. He stared bug eyed at Blake as she started off in another direction.

"It was nice getting to know you, Kuro. I'll see you later for that project." she winked at him and sauntered off.

Kuro inhaled softly and then let out a cheer, dancing a small victory dance. He just got a kiss from freaking **Blake Belladonna**! The smile on his face stayed for the rest of the day. Whenever his friends asked about it, he simply said that luck just seemed to be on his side today while clutching the cheek that she kissed, blushing a cute shade of red.

Of course, Yang smiled mischievously because she was there when it happened. She silently tailed the two to see if Kuro would do anything during his time with Blake. He was nothing but sweet to her the entire time, not tearing his eyes away to ogle her like some guys did, so she thought the hug and kiss were completely deserved on his part…

…but that did not stop her from recording the funny little victory dance that he did. Nor did it stop her from using the kiss as teasing material once classes were over for the day.

* * *

Kuro was about to leave from his shared dorm with Jaune when his scroll rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw "Blake" appear on the screen. His heart sped up and he took a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"Hello?" he said as calmly as he could.

"Hello." Blake replied. "What are you up to right now?"

Kuro sat down on his bed and fiddled with his guitar pick as he talked. "Nothing right now. How about you? Yang giving you trouble?"

"Hey, asshole, you're on speaker~" Yang interrupted, but her words held no venom.

"Oops. Sorry, Yang…"

"Anyways, have you eaten dinner yet?" Blake took control of the conversation again.

"No, I was about to go get some. Why do you ask?" he heard both girls laughing

"Think about it, Kuro: _why, oh why_ would I be asking if you've eaten yet?"

"Um… I, uh… You… want me to come over?"

"Give the man a prize." Yang interjected again, earning a shush from Blake.

"Yes, I want to get a head start on Mr. Oobleck's project as well as get to know you better." Kuro's heart leapt at that last part.

The infliction of her voice told him that she was smiling on the other end, which in turn made him smile.

Blake continued, "I usually am the one to cook for myself and Yang. And why not add one more for tonight? Would you like to join us?"

"Yes!" he replied almost too eagerly. He took a breath, and then spoke again, "I mean, yes, that would be great."

Blake gave him directions to her and Yang's apartment and told him to meet her as soon as he could. When he hung up, he stared at his phone in disbelief for a few moments.

Jaune broke him out his trance when he put down the video game controller and asked, "What happened?"

Kuro blinked his eyes and turned his head towards his stepbrother. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's up? Who was that?"

"Oh um, Blake asked me over for dinner."

"Blake?" Jaune raised a brow. "As in Blake Belladonna, the girl from your English class, that you haven't been able to stop talking about since we met her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what the heck are you doing sitting there? Get outta here and go!"

Kuro laughed at himself for a quick moment before rising up from his bed. He went over to his closet and changed into a brown polo shirt and black, baggy pants. He stopped in the bathroom and quickly checked himself out to make sure he was presentable and put his hair in its usual ponytail. After coming back out, he slipped into a pair of white boots and stuffed the directions into his pocket.

"Is this a date?" Jaune asked with his attention turned back to his game.

"I dunno. Hopefully. I don't know many girls who cook dinner for a guy who aren't at least interested in him. Hell, that's what it took for you to start to notice Pyrrha." Jaune chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Heheheh… Anyways, good luck, Bro. You're probably gonna need it."

"True." Kuro fist bumped Jaune and left for Blake's apartment.

"MAKE SURE YOU'RE PROTECTED!"

"DUDE!"

* * *

Blake moved around her tiny kitchen, singing to herself as she filled a bowl with sushi rice. She started seasoning it with a mixture of rice vinegars, sugar and salt, then carefully separating and fluffing the grains with a slicing motion. She took the salmon that she let the out and rubbed the fillets with fine sea salt and let it stand for 30 minutes. She rinsed fish well, pat it dry and sprinkled it all over with rice vinegar.

As she prepared the fillings, she thought of her classmate and project partner. She knew that they were attracted to each other. That was quite obvious. She liked his shyness and the way he seemed a tad uncomfortable, but anxious when talking to her. Kuro did not seem like the type of guy that only went after a girl because of her looks. Although, she did appreciate it whenever he complimented her. That thought put a smile on her face, though she knew that eventually she may have to be the one to make the first move. But for now, she liked having him as a friend.

But that did not deviate from the fact that she had a bit of a crush on him. Walking into class, she would always take a subtle glance in his direction. She fought back a blush every time their eyes met and internally swooned when he gave her that adorably sheepish smile. Yang would usually drag her into one of their little group outings and she would mostly hang around by herself reading, but she smiled behind her book whenever Kuro tried scooting a bit closer yet still respected her personal space. He was also surprisingly articulate, judging by his performance in English today.

All and all, Kuro was a wonderful guy. She was ready to be with someone special and have a relationship and she chose Kuro Arc to be that someone. She did have a high school boyfriend, but after about nine months she realized that he was not the perfect guy for her.

Yang had decided to hit the local club when she found out Blake was making sushi. Yang was not the sushi eating type and preferred actual meat. So, it would just be Blake and Kuro alone. She blushed slightly at the prospect of being alone with him. Subconsciously, she reached for the bow on her head, which twitched at her touch.

 _'Maybe, I could tell him about… these?'_ she thought somewhat fearfully while she gently formed the rice into a loosely packed, palm-width log.

* * *

Kuro parked his bike next to the gates to Blake's apartment. He checked the address one more time before going inside and up the stairs to the second floor. He stood in front of the room at the end of the hall and knocked.

The sound of footsteps hitting the floor got louder as they reached the door and it opened, revealing Blake in a black yukata with a symbol of a belladonna flower on her chest smiling at him. Her arms wrapped around Kuro and engulfed him in a warm hug. His arms went around her waist and he held her body to his, deeply inhaling her scent that he had grown to adore over the past few encounters. Her hair held the scent of lavender and her skin smelled like a melon body wash. She pulled away, still smiling.

"Thanks for coming over," she chirped.

"Thanks for having me," Kuro replied. He took a few more steps past the threshold into her home. To his left was a small, but functional kitchen. Then, there was the door that she had gone to open. All he noticed of the living room, which seemed large for the apartment, were the bookshelves that were overstuffed with hard covers.

Blake brushed a few midnight colored locks off her face. "I hope you like sushi because that's what we're having."

Kuro made an approving sound and rubbed his stomach. "I love sushi. It's, like, amongst my top three favorite foods."

Blake laid out the sushi on the table over a bamboo tray. "Would you like something to drink? I have soda, beer, or the standard water."

"I'll take soda. I'm not a drinker." he answered and she handed him a can of orange soda while she took water.

He enjoyed how her long and curly hair caught the light and gave her a soft angelic glow. Blake, on the other hand, felt his eyes again. Wanting to catch him in the act, she looked over at him and smiled sweetly. His cheeks turned pink immediately and she giggled in response as she sat right next to him. At the first bite of sushi, Kuro have a groan of delight.

"Blake, this is amazing! You always cook this well?!" Blake's cheeks dusted pink for a brief moment.

"I like to try new things, but it's always better to try them when there's someone else to enjoy it with."

"Well, anytime you want to cook something new, I'll be your guinea pig," he stated, and then gulped down some soda.

The raven haired girl winked at him while her mouth was full. She wiped her lips before she said, "I'd like that a lot. I bet this is better than cafeteria food."

"It's not even in the same galaxy."

When dinner wound down, Blake hopped up to collect dishes.

Kuro stood up and picked up his plate. "I wouldn't mind helping you."

She waved her empty hand in the air. "No, no, no." She smiled. "You're my guest. Guests don't do dishes. But, you can pick out a movie if you like."

"I can definitely do that." He handed her his plate with a smile.

Blake cleared off the coffee table, and then retreated to the kitchen. Kuro went over to one of the several bookcases and looked over the numerous movies that she owned. He finally settled on " _Ninjas of Love: The Movie_ ," never knowing about a movie being made.

"I never knew they made a movie of this…"

"They did. And while I still prefer the books, the movie wasn't half bad."

"Do you feel like watching this again?"

"I think I can go for one more time."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Do you mind if we um..." her voice trailed off into a giggle.

He raised a curious brow and turned his face to her. "Do I mind what?"

She nibbled her lip, feeling a bit shy. It took another moment before she spoke, "Do you mind if we cuddle a bit while we watch the movie?"

Kuro nodded and ignored his nerves for a change. "I would love that," he said coolly as he lifted his right arm for her.

Her amber eyes sparkled. They shared a smile reserved for lovers before she nestled into him.

Her head settled on his upper chest, half on his shoulder, and she curled her legs up on the sofa behind her. His arm fell around her shoulders, resting his hand on her arm as he started the movie.

Throughout the movie, he was more focused on having her in his arms than what was happening on the screen. He reacted with her at the appropriate parts, but his mind was constantly filled with the fact that a beautiful woman was cuddling with him. He listened to her breathing and loved how her breasts were pressed against his side and chest. His free hand moved to her arm over him and he lightly drew his fingers along her forearm. Everything was perfect.

Blake felt her heart beat faster the longer she stayed cuddled against him. She felt like she never wanted to move again. Never before, had she been so comfortable with a guy. This was not something she wanted to rush, she was sure now. She loved how his hands felt on her.

When the credits started rolling, they stayed in their embrace, neither of them eager to move. The DVD returned to the main menu screen and they still didn't move.

For several beautiful moments, they merely enjoyed being close together. Her hand drifted up to his chest and came back down over and over again. He continued to caress her arm and run up and down her side with the other hand. Blake loved his masculine scent and the slight aroma of his deodorant that he had presumably put on this morning.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner," Kuro stated. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Thank you for coming over."

He was about to ask her on a date for this weekend, but trepidation struck again. What if he was pushing too hard. Would she think of him as a creeper? Oh, Oum, he hoped not. But soon enough, he gathered his bearings and popped the question.

"A-Are you doing anything on Saturday?" It was now or never!

"Yang wanted me to go with her and Ruby to a new theme park that opens up that day as a way for me to 'cut loose,' but I turned her down. So, I have that day free. Why?" Blake bit her lip while she waited for his response. She hoped he was going to say what she was dying to hear.

Kuro inhaled, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. After a deep exhale, he looked at her and his words were able to come out smooth, "I would like to take you out."

"As in a date?" she asked rhetorically and her giddiness came out in her voice.

He nodded in affirmation. "Y-yeah. I really wanna take you on a date, Blake."

"*gasp* **YES!** " Blake shrieked in happiness, but cleared her throat and composed herself immediately with an embarrassed blush. "I mean, yes. I'd love to. What do you have planned?"

 _'Nothing…'_ Kuro thought, but on the outside he said, "It's a surprise~"

They talked a bit more, still in close proximity. It was getting late, considering that they both had class in the morning. Blake did not want him to go, but she knew that if he stayed, they would stay up all night talking or more and both be wrecks tomorrow.

She walked him to the door. On the way she grabbed the leftovers from the kitchen. After handing the container to him, she said, "Good night. I'll… see you tomorrow." There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

Kuro inwardly smiled at her tone, knowing that he would miss her too. Feeling a bit courageous, he lifted her head with his curled index finger under her jaw. "Hey, don't get so down. Of course, you'll see me tomorrow. Plus, there's also Saturday."

Blake's heart fluttered at the closeness again. He bent down a little, and their noses turned opposite ways and their eyes closed in unison. His lips brushed softly against hers at first, before melting against hers and kissing her delicately. Both of their hearts skidded as sparks ran through every part of their bodies. Her cheeks quickly grew hot and she placed her arms around his neck.

Her mouth opened, eagerly wanting to feel his tongue with hers. He followed her lead and his tongue slithered over her lips. Her body pressed into his and his hand moved over to the back of her neck. Their tongues gently massaged and curled with each other's. A sweet melody of timid new lovers sang in their kiss. Nothing in the world besides them existed in that perfect moment.

Kuro broke off the kiss, pulling back just a bit. Her nose nuzzled with his and they both smiled with their eyes still closed.

"Wow," her whispers came out shaky, "That was... I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," he whispered back.

Blake's entire being felt warm, and fresh shockwaves were still traveling through. She smiled again as she felt his wet lips kiss her forehead.

"I need to go, or I'll never leave," he said quietly.

She looked up at him and pouted playfully. "I know." Her lips curled back into a smile. "I look forward Saturday."

"As do I." He kissed her lips gently one more time. "I had an awesome time here. Have a good night, Blake. And tell Yang I said 'Hey.'"

"You too, Kuro. Be safe out there." she waved as he closed the door behind him. Blake placed a hand over her heart with a dreamy expression.

 _'I swear, I'm falling for him even harder now~'_

* * *

 **This stuff was actually drawn from my personal school days.**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro opened the door to his room and his stepbrother looked over at him immediately.

"So?" Jaune drew out the word, seeing the Cheshire grin painted on his stepbrother's face.

"So what?" Kuro shrugged as he closed the door.

"How did it go?"

Kuro didn't say anything as he stepped out of his shoes. He knew Jaune was going to pressure him into saying something, but he liked drawing it out a little bit.

"Come on, man. Tell me, was it a real date?"

"A guy doesn't kiss and tell."

"So, you did kiss her?"

Kuro grinned even wider. "Maybe."

Jaune chuckled, "Well, I'd say by that look on your face that you did."

"What 'look?'"

"Well, if you were a girl, I'd say you're glowing. But, I don't know how to say that for a guy."

Kuro blushed before he relaxed and started laughing with his family.

* * *

Yang entered the apartment door to see Blake with a dreamy smile on her face and rosy cheeks. She grinned at this and cleared her throat, grabbing her attention. Blake jumped and her red cheeks burned brighter in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming before she regulated her emotions once more.

"Hey."

"'Hey?' That's all you have to say to me? Come on, how's about a hug?" Yang held her arms out invitingly.

"I'll pass, but thanks." Blake responded.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying…" Yang shrugged. "So, how was your date with Porcupine?"

Blake smiled serenely at the memories of her time alone with Kuro.

"It was… nice."

"That's not what I mean. How was it when you kissed him?"

"W-what?!"

"I saw you two sucking on each other's faces through the window."

"Y-you—" Yang did not let her finish.

"Who started it?"

"I… he… Him… He started it… B-but I'm sure it was a heat of the moment thing!"

"Are you sure~" Yang's Cheshire grin appeared. "I'm sure you enjoyed it, what with your massive crush on him~"

"I don't have a crush on Kuro…" Blake's heart ached at saying that, but her love life was the last thing she wanted Yang to get involved with.

"Oh, really? The staring? The smiling? The ongoing blushing whenever he's within a four foot radius of you?" Yang counted off on her fingers, causing Blake to blush harder at each count.

"…T-t-that doesn't… mean anything…" Blake protested weakly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Blake. Denying your feelings won't get you anywhere." Yang spoke seriously for once. The brunette then finally caved in and sighed.

"Okay, so I do love him. But… at the same time, I'm sort of… scared."

"Why?" the blonde sat next to Blake on her bunk.

"Two things: one, as cliché as it sounds, how do I know that he feels the same about me? The second…" Blake tugged on the ribbon sitting on top of her head…

…revealing two midnight black cat ears with dark insides.

Yang immediately understood where she was coming from. Blake was a Faunas. And for as long as anyone could remember, Faunas were mistreated and discriminated against by most humans. School was no different as the Faunas students were always being harassed by others. A prime example would be Cardin Winchester and his gang making it hard for all of the Faunas on campus.

"I don't know whether or not Kuro is against my kind or not. What would happen if he was? Then I'd never be able to tell him!"

"Well, why not ask him yourself after class tomorrow or something? Sooner is better than later."

"W-well…" the now-revealed Faunas poked her index fingers together while her ears started twitching. "He… asked me out on a… date this coming Saturday and—"

"Ooh! Jumping the gun already? Didn't know the guy had it in him."

"Yang…"

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously though, despite being a world-class softie, Kuro's a nice guy. You should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well—" Blake raised a finger, but found her lips sealed shut with Yang's hand.

"Don't answer that." she got up and disrobed before heading into the bathroom to shower, leaving Blake to figure out how to break the news to her almost-boyfriend.

* * *

Blake smiled when she saw Kuro as she entered the lecture room. She raced up the stairs and took the seat right next to him and beamed. From the boy's perspective, she looked positively radiant and his heart practically melted at her smile.

"Hi, Kuro" she said as she sat down.

His cheeks rose up pink. "Hi, Blake."

Blake wanted to kiss his cheek, but she knew that wasn't proper. Rather, she pulled her notebook and a pen out of her bag.

As class dragged on, she noticed how much she enjoyed just being near Kuro. Sure, he was an arm's length away and she could not touch him, but being in his presence energized her and warmed her soul in a way that she hadn't known before. Even with her high school sweetheart.

In a way, it also made her nervous because she didn't want to hurt him. There were many special qualities to him and she wondered if she deserved a guy like him. She shook off that thought, reminding herself that she had found a good man who wasn't just trying to get into her panties.

Blake grinned at herself as she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. She quickly scribbled a note, folded it up, and then dropped it on his right thigh.

Kuro quietly chuckled, feeling like a grade school kid as he unfolded the note. It read, "Have you decided what we're doing tomorrow?" The dot of the question mark was a heart.

He wrote back, "Yes, but it's a surprise. Is picking you up at 1:00 okay?" He passed it back to her.

She nibbled her lip and blushed as she read it. Blake looked towards him and nodded an affirmative. They smiled at each other. The brunette even grasped his hand and they interlocked their fingers.

* * *

Blake nervously paced around her bedroom in her bathrobe with Yang as her "loyal" shadow. She stared at the four dresses she had laid out on her bed. Her nerves were on overdrive. She hadn't been this nervous for a date since she had her first date, which was mini golf, when she was fifteen.

"Why're you freaking out, Kit Kat?" Yang asked her as she held one dress in front of her. It was tossed back on the bed, and then she picked up another. While holding it in front of herself and looking down at her dog, she asked, "What do you think?"

The cat girl just stared at her and Yang laughed and shook her head.

"You're no help…" Blake sighed and threw the dress back onto the bed. Her best friend stared at her with her head cocked to the side.

Blake finally settled on a dark violet dress and put the others back. She grabbed a pair of low heeled shoes before closing her closet door. Then, she went to her dresser. After staring at her underwear drawer, she plucked out silk, black and purple panties and a matching bra.

She dropped her robe, and then began getting dressed. After slipping her panties up her legs and setting the band underneath her hip bones, she leaned forward as she hooked her bra to give an extra push to her C-cup bosom.

Blake slipped her dress over her head, and then went over to the mirror that hung over her door as she smoothed it out. She set the tiny, black spaghetti straps on her shoulders and adjusted the eggplant purple bust over her chest. The garment flowed out from the high band just beneath her bosom. A belladonna flower symbol rested on her left breast.

As she checked herself out from all angles her heart and mind continued to race. There was something about Kuro that made her feel the need to take care of him. Not in a motherly way, but in a way lovers do. She loved seeing him smile and hearing him laugh. The kiss that they shared was unmatched by anything in the world. Her lips tingled at the mere thought of it.

She started once more at her shielded cat ears. Today, she decided that she would be completely honest with him about her heritage with the hopes that he would understand. If he rejected her…

No. No, she needed to be positive. For Kuro and herself. She put her fears behind her and started applying her usual eyeliner, but also added a touch of clear lip gloss and blush. She exited the bathroom and presented herself in front of Yang, who whistled at the sight.

"Dayum. Talk about dress to impress." the blonde gave Blake a thumbs up to signify her approval. The brunette's scroll in her dark gray purse vibrated and Yang passed it to her. It was a text from Kuro telling her that he had arrived. Blake grabbed a long sleeved jacket in case it got cold.

* * *

Kuro arrived at her apartment and sent her text to let her know that he was here. She asked him to do so in order to keep her dog from going crazy. He got out of his Ford Mustang GT, and then waited for her in front of the passenger side door.

A few moments later, Blake came outside. His eyes went wide as he watched her bounce towards him. She looked beyond gorgeous. Her dress hugged her curvy figure and her legs looked incredible. He swallowed hard as she stepped up to him.

"There must be some kind of mistake," he said with an impish tone as his eyes landed on her face. "You're too beautiful to be going out with… this guy."

"Aww," she cooed, "you're too sweet." Her heart and soul melted. Her legs felt like jelly and she swooned at his sincere tone, so much so that she had not noticed that his arm had slipped around her waist. "You look very handsome." She ran her hand along his upper arm over his teal colored dress shirt.

"Y-you don't need to butter me up," he said kindly. "But, thanks."

"Who said I was buttering you up?" She kissed his lips gently, lingering slightly longer than a peck.

"Heheh… True…," Kuro said with a grin, and then opened the passenger door for her.

Blake smiled at him. "I thought chivalry was dead."

"Not when I'm around." He returned the smile.

* * *

Kuro still hadn't told her where they were going, but as they walked hand in hand through Vale's museum campus; she started to get giddy with anticipation. He led her towards The H-Two-O Aquarium and upon seeing the large columns that were modeled after classical Mistralian architecture at the entrance, Blake squealed with glee.

"The aquarium?!" she beamed, squeezing his hand. "Oh my goodness, this is the best date ever!"

He couldn't help but smile. He wanted to make her happy and knew that he was already off to a great start. "Did I do well?"

"What kind of question is that?!" She giggled hysterically. "Kuro, this is incredible!"

They hurried to the doors, and then she impatiently bounced in place while they waited in line behind other patrons at the ticket counter. Once he paid their admission, they began exploring.

Most of the light in the building came from the large, bright, walled-in fish tanks. The walkways were dark, but had a blue glow. It was a bit humid, due to the five-million gallons of water that the exhibits held.

The couple walked around the large circular tank that was nestled just behind the entrance and held fish from all over the seas. Blake's eyes were wide, staring at the bright sea creatures. She held his hand as she walked at a snail's pace, taking everything in. He stayed at her side, for there was no reason to hurry her along. It seemed to Kuro that his date was like a little girl in the best of ways, squealing, jumping, and smiling endlessly. He knew already that he would have fun with her, this just confirmed it.

"Hey, check this guy out!" Kuro exclaimed, pointing out a cownose ray gliding by in the tank.

"Oh wow!" Blake gasped. She held his hand tighter and hurried around to keep watching the ray swim.

Eventually, they pulled themselves away from that exhibit and headed over to another. As they explored, they chatted more about their lives. Blake figured out by the way the he talked about them, that he was really close to his family. For a moment, she considered calling his parents and telling them that they raised a wonderful man. There would be a time when she would be able to tell them.

She spoke lightly about her family. Her parents divorced when she was young. She was closest to her mother and her relationship with her father was still strained after several years. Very few details were given on the subject of that relationship, except that she got uneasy being around her dad for very long because of what had happened in the past.

Kuro felt bad for her and wanted to talk to her about why, but he knew this wasn't the place. So, he focused more on the positive things, but felt that Blake was still tense and made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later.

They continued through the aquarium, sharing stories and favorite things, and eventually ended up downstairs where they could get up close to the larger sea animals.

Blake was amazed watching the otters. She had always loved them because to her, she saw them as dogs of the sea. The animals swam around and played together, coming close to the wall of the tank, and then swimming off. A beaming smile coming from her face lit up the dark quarters.

"I could stay here for hours," she said softly.

"Well, we have till six when they close. But, we can come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." He felt her smile against him and he smiled.

Her arms slid around him and her body pressed into his side while her eyes darted around watching the otters. His arm hadn't left her waist and he held her tighter. His free hand petted her hair, but he kept his elbow down so that he did not block her view. There was nothing in the world like having her against him. They were both oblivious to the happy screams coming from children around them.

"I could stay here forever too." His words were quiet, almost a whisper. He dropped several soft kisses on her forehead.

Blake sighed happily. To her, it felt like every moment with him was perfection and everything she knew about him was incredible. She had never met a guy with such an amazing heart, which increased her attraction to him tenfold.

They stood together, watching the otters with a peaceful silence between them for quite some time.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. "Kuro, I have a confession to make," she stated, and then nibbled on her bottom lip.

The worst thoughts flooded his mind. Quickly, he imagined her saying something awful, such as there was something about him she could not stand, or worse, that she had a boyfriend in another city, or even worse than that, she wanted to go home and never see him again and would be dropping the class they had together because she could not bear the thought of seeing him every day. He forced those thoughts away. None of them could be true, except for the one about her hating something about him. If that was the case, he would try his best to fix it.

Blake giggled at the worried expression on his face. "Calm down. It's nothing bad, I promise. It's more of a… personal thing."

"Oh." Kuro did not care that she could hear his sigh of relief. But caution made its way to her face as she lead Kuro outside and into a nearby alleyway, away from prying ears and eyes.

* * *

"Alright, then. Out with it."

Blake, with great trepidation, reached for the bow on her head while keeping eye contact with Kuro.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Kuro. There's something that I've wanted to tell you for so long, but now I'm ready…" she pulled on her ribbon.

"What is it? Oh!" Kuro's words went back down his throat when he saw what laid behind Blake's ribbon: two furry cat ears that matched the color of her hair and wiggled from being out in the open.

"You're a Faunas!" He pointed at her.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been honest with you from the beginning, but my kind are always being looked down upon. I was… afraid of having to suffer the same fate, so I hid. I hid what I am. I ran away from my heritage to live a better life, as selfish as it sounds. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Kuro…" she broke eye contact with him, silently awaiting a harsh talking to, or for him to leave and never come back. But nothing came. She opened her eyes finally when she felt the sensation of Kuro hugging her. He gently ran his fingers through her raven locks.

"I don't care if you're a Faunas, Blake. You deserve as much as us humans do to beer your own person. No amount of hatred and prejudice will ever take that away from you or any other Faunas for that matter. You're all people, but we're… we humans are really the ones in the wrong here. For taking away your chances of a happy life. I—we—should be the ones apologizing to you and your kind, Blake. So, if it's any consolation… I'm sorry."

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Every time she had told someone if her heritage, she would always be met with either the same 'I don't care' response, or mass ridicule. But Kuro had taken it a step further and talked as if viewing the world from a black and grey morality. A neutral outlook, which was more than she could have bargained for. She was so shocked that tears started brimming from her eyes. Try as she might, she could not keep them from falling. Apart from her mother, she had never before felt so much love and caring from another person, much less a human…

…and so, she cried. She let out all of her grief, her sadness, every bit of angst into each of her wails and sobs. And Kuro stood there unmoving, willing to keep her within his arms for as long as she needed. It took about twenty minutes for Blake to stop crying and another five for Kuro to form words.

"Are you okay now?" He felt her nod and hesitantly let her go, so she could put her ribbon back on.

 _'No, come back.'_ He thought when her ears were finally concealed again.

"So, if that's all you wanted to tell me, then let's—"

"I love you…" Blake spontaneously confessed.

"Huh?" was the only response he could form before Blake continued.

"Kuro. I said 'I love you.' In all my life, I've only been in one relationship, but it never lasted more than nine months. After that, I felt as if every guy was the same, only coming to ask me out because I was 'beautiful.' I genuinely started to hate the idea of companionship with men and dating altogether…" she walked up to him and cupped his cheek.

"…but then I saw you. At first, I thought you were unimpressive because of your impish nature, but eventually I came to find that part of you endearing. And then, when you stood up to that anti-Faunas group by yourself, I felt a certain attraction towards you. Like you were different than what I perceived humans to be. And every day after that you proved to me that not every human can be so cold hearted towards us. You're always helping anyone wherever you go even if you've never seen or heard of them. You're the perfect gentleman. And finally, when we've talked for the first time yesterday and we had dinner last night, I felt my heart beat so fast just being near you and I couldn't help but feel really happy whenever you hold me close. And it's for those reasons that I can say… that I love you. I love you so much that I can't even comprehend it."

Kuro's brain shut down, rebooted, then shut down again. He was having a terrible time trying to understand what was happening. Was he dreaming or was Blake Belladonna actually confessing her love for… him?!

"Duh… dum… uh… dai… du-huh? Y-you mean… you… me… love…?"

Blake giggled at his current predicament. She might have dropped a bigger bomb than she thought.

"Yes. I do. With every ounce of my being. I really want to be with you, Kuro. But only if you'll let me." She patiently awaited his response. Soon enough, Kuro had finally started functioning properly and, despite his massive blush, he found the courage to tell her how he felt.

"So, I guess it's my turn now… Well, Blake… uh… where do I even start? You know what, I'll make it brief…" His arms snake around her waist and hers around his neck.

"…I've kept my feelings for you to myself as long as I can remember. I'm in love with you, Blake. There is so much about you that most guys don't see. They only see the outside. They see your body, but I knew there was something more to you than you just being beautiful and into books. My feelings for you grew every day, and my love grew deeper with every passing minute. You mean so much to me. Just seeing your smiling face or hearing you heart-melting voice brightens up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. Just having a hug from you makes me feel warm and cozy inside. You're the only one in my heart and mind now. I love you, Blake, and have been in love with you since I first saw you."

A shock of loving warmth shot throughout her. "You'd love me even if I'm a Faunas?"

"Even if you were the spawn of Satan, I'd still love you." he said without a hint of hesitation. Her incredulous amber eyes searched for deceit, but found none which made her even happier.

Their lips met again, more eagerly this time. In unison, their mouths opened and their tongues glided into each other's mouths with the same calm finesse that the rays had swimming through the water. There was no rush, no trying to show off, just exploring, tasting, and sharing a kiss with the other person.

His hands fell on her hips as their kissing became more urgent. He lightly pushed her into the wall, not using force, for he did not want to hurt her. She fell back willingly as their tongues twisted and twirled back and forth in a sweet game of lover's exploration.

Kuro felt his member stiffening in his pants and couldn't help but press against her and softly grind himself into her. She whimpered into his mouth at the sensations his growing member provided, even between several layers of clothes. Her nipples swelled and pressed hard against her bra. Her toes curled within her shoes while he felt the lines of her panties through her thin dress, which heightened their arousal even more.

Both of their cheeks had gotten hot and they gasped for air between kisses. Their lips were wet with saliva and they continued to hungrily feast on the other's mouth. Their pulses were beating at a dangerously fast pace.

Blake slid one hand down to his chest, feeling his firm muscles. She felt so protected in his embrace and adored by the way he kissed her. He stayed with it, keeping his lips pressed against hers as if he could never stop kissing her. Nothing had ever compared to this. Nothing. It felt like their tongues were making love.

Kuro's hands drifted back to her plump ass and he pushed himself harder against her. His body was on overload and all they were doing was kissing. It was deeply passionate, but he had never kissed anyone with this intensity.

They both heard the pattering of several footsteps and broke their kisses immediately. When Blake opened her eyes again, even in the shadows, he could see the lust that was glazed over in her eyes. She saw it in his as well. His member was firm against her and they stayed nestled together, hidden in the darkness as a family passed by them, completely unaware. She covered her mouth to keep her giggles and panting breaths from being heard.

"Want to move along before we get caught?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah, but, uh," Kuro stuttered and shuffled a bit. "I can't move yet."

She knew he was referring to his erect cock that was desperately trying to escape from his pants. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "I have quite an effect on you, don't I?"

Kuro just chuckled sheepishly. After a few minutes, his erection had subsided enough to not be noticeable. Blake took his hand and they headed to the gift shop.

* * *

They looked over several items, never letting go of each other's hands as they roamed the store. Kuro picked up a key chain for his stepsister, because she collected them, and a snow globe for his stepmother for the same reason. Blake liked him even more seeing how much he thought about his family.

Kuro had his back turned to her when he felt something fuzzy on the back of his neck. He turned around and Blake attacked his face with kisses from puppets of an otter and a sting ray on her hands. She made playful kissy sounds the whole time. They both laughed together while she continued her puppet kiss assault.

When she caught her breath, she took the puppets off before retreating to put them back on the display. He stopped her.

"I think you need those," he said with a smile.

"Oh?" She looked down at the plush animal puppets in her hand. "You don't have to buy them for me."

"I want to. You need something to remember our date by."

"I have plenty of memories, but yes." She smiled wide. "I do think I need these puppets."

She handed him the toys, and then they went to the registers.

While they waited in line, Blake held on his arm because his hands were full. "Do you know why I picked those two?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the stingrays were your favorite today and otters were mine."

"I love how you think." He kissed her softly, and then added, "However, you're my favorite today."

Kuro sat next to Blake at a small book café downtown. They were sitting on the nearby patio, enjoying the cool breeze.

They had chatted all day long, which was surprising to the cat girl. It seemed as if there was nothing that they could not talk about. They talked about their friends, high-school experiences, favorite movies and music, and more.

* * *

 _Many Dates Later…_

 **(Uh-oh! Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert, class!)**

The moon shone brightly through the open window in her apartment. Kuro and Blake were tangled together on the sofa, kissing deeply and passionately. He was on top of her, pressed against her body and grinding against her gently. Her legs were wrapped around him and the skirt of her dress had fallen to her upper thighs. Shoes were discarded long ago when they snuggled up to watch a movie that was now on the menu screen. Blake had assured Kuro of complete privacy as Yang had decided to spend the night at her father's house.

Kuro's hands slid up and down her sides, feeling her generous curves. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. He heard Blake's whimpers and sighs in his ear, sending his arousal on overload. His cock ached inside of his pants, desperate for release. He loved the soft touch of her hands gliding along his back and how she dug her nails in on occasion.

Her pussy was rapidly growing slick, soaking her juices into her panties. Blake had told herself that she wanted to wait to sleep with him, but her willpower was rapidly depleting. Every kiss, every caress, everything that he did to her was too much. Her loose dress felt like it was constricting her as her body grew warmer with each passing moment.

When he hit the most sensitive region on her neck, just under her ear, her eyelids fluttered and she moaned, "Kuro, that feels so good."

"I'm glad," he groaned into her flesh. His lips lingered in that spot, and then took a detour down to her collar bone before returning. He whispered into her ear, "Do you mind if I touch your breasts?"

"Go ahead. Touch them all you want," she nearly wailed.

He lifted himself off of her just a bit and steadied himself on the arm that was cradling her head. He planted soft kisses over every centimeter of her face as his hand drifted up over the curve of her bosom. The soft fabric of her dress scratched against his hand as he cupped her breast and the sensation from feeling her rock hard nipple against his palm through her clothing sent a jolt of pleasure to his erection.

"Here, let me help you," she mumbled, pulling her hands away from his back. Quickly, she pushed down the straps of her dress and slipped her arms though, freeing them. She pushed the bust of her dress down, revealing the violet silk bra that she wore.

Kuro's mouth went dry as he admired her body. He pushed himself up more in order to get a better look. His fingertips trailed along the top of the cups of her bra, feeling her soft flesh. Her perfectly sized and rounded breasts were propped up and strained inside of her bra. He ached to feast on her, but was in no rush.

He looked up at her face and smiled. "You're beautiful, Blake. Absolutely perfect."

She bit her lip and shied away, looking off to the back of the sofa. He took his hand off of her chest and gently nudged her cheek back over so that he could see her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You need to get used to hearing that. You are beautiful and you deserve to hear it more than I would ever be able to say it." His hand returned to her breasts, running back and forth and into the valley between her mounds of flesh.

"Thank you," Blake muttered, tracing her fingers along his jawline. She pushed him of her and took his hand, leading them to her bed. She slipped her dress off completely, leaving her in her bra and panties, before approaching him with a seductress' walk.

Sexual tension was thick in the air of the dimly lit room. Lust and love burned in their eyes when their gazes caught.

Blake stepped between his open legs. Her hands trailed along his scruffy cheeks and down his chest. She slowly brought his shirt over his head, and then dropped it to the floor behind her. She purred at his nicely built body, most likely from those martial arts classes that he told her about. She bent over as she undid his belt and the fly of his pants.

Kuro lifted off of the bed for her to pull his trousers down. They were left at a pile at his feet. His member was quickly gaining strength due to the anticipation of the moment and was tenting in his boxer briefs. He didn't try to hide it, for he knew that she wanted to know how aroused he was for her.

She stepped back and he stood up. His lips found hers and their tongues twirled and twisted together in a deep, unending kiss.

"I want you so badly," Blake mumbled between kisses. Her fingers tugged at the waistband of his boxers.

"As do I, Kit Kat." he groaned against her lips.

He felt the soft, yet scratchy lace of her bra under his palms. His hands slid around to her back and he unhooked it with expertise. With a wiggle of her arms, it was discarded to the floor.

Kuro kissed her nose before he leaned back to look at her breasts. His fingers grazed over her round globes, and then he teased her hard nipples, rubbing in circles around her areolas. He watched himself as his hands drifted down and he hooked his fingers into her panties. They slid down her legs after a gentle nudge.

"One more thing," he cryptically said and tugged on the ribbon containing her unique trait: her black cat ears. Said ears twitched at the cold air after being hidden for so long.

He sat back on the bed and looked her up and down. She stood shyly before him, displaying her body that she was about to give to him. His hands trailed up and down her curves and he locked eyes with hers. She ran her hand through his dark hair and smiled down at him.

"You're so beautiful…" He closed his eyes and kissed around her belly button.

Blake bit her lip and blushed. She continued to pet his head as his delicate kisses came up over her tits. He bathed every inch of her flesh with kisses and her whimpers became louder with each one. His hand slid between her thighs, massaging her flesh, but not touching the prize just inches away.

"Darling?" Blake gasped.

He felt ecstatic at being called "darling" as he took his mouth off of her nipple and grinned. "Yes?"

"Are you going to fuck me?" she asked with desperation in her voice.

"No, babe. I'm not going to fuck you." He rose off of the bed and kissed her hard before she could protest. Every ounce of love he had in his soul for her spilled into his kiss. When he pulled away, he looked in her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to make love to you."

Blake smiled with trembling lips and her eyes sparkled. She didn't know what to say, but realized she didn't need to say anything. She kissed him in response.

Without breaking away from her lips, he picked her up in his arms, and then brought her around the side of the bed. He placed her down gently and smiled at her before straightening out his back. He quickly discarded his boxers, and then climbed into bed next to her.

The couple turned onto their sides and resumed their kisses like they never stopped. Their hands explored each other's bodies as if they had never touched each other before. Blake held his face with one hand and the other grazed through his happy trail, inching closer and closer to his erection, until finally closing her fist around it. He slid one of his arms underneath her and around her back, while his other hand softly kneaded her breasts. Their arousal and needs heightened with each passing second.

"I can't wait anymore, Kuro," she panted. "I need you inside me more than I've ever needed anything in my life."

Kuro grunted, "W-wow… Y-you really have a way with words."

"Well, I should, I am going to be a writer." She grinned and giggled, lifting the tension between them.

He chuckled, "That's a very good point." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I just need a condom. Sorry I don't have one, I didn't expect this."

The back of her finger ran over his jaw. "I'm on the pill, you don't need one. I also uh," she felt shy admitting this, but did not know why because she had done it for him, "I had a doctor's appointment last week. I'm clean."

"I am too. You trust me?"

"More than anything."

They smiled at each other before kissing again. He nudged her onto her back, and then positioned himself between her legs. Her hand was still wrapped around his cock when he sat up on his knees. He looked down into her loving eyes and she led his shaft to her pussy with her hand. Her heat felt like it was burning him as she teased them both, holding his cock and lifting her hips, rubbing his organ through her slit. His leaking pre-cum and her juices slickened his tool.

"I love you, Blake," Kuro said softly.

"I love you, Kuro." She placed the tip of his member at her entrance. "Please fill me with your gorgeous cock. I need to feel you."

She pulled her hand away and rubbed his chest as he slowly pushed inside of her welcoming hole. She gasped, and then let out a low moan as they were finally joined together. Kuro groaned deeply as her velvety tunnel opened around him swallowed him inside. He reveled in every sensation as he filled her.

"Oh my God, Kuro," she whimpered as her walls stretched open to fit his girth.

"You feel incredible. So much better than I ever could've imagined."

Finally, he was inside of her completely. Blake's breaths were rapid gasps as his cock nestled against her cervix. She wrapped her legs tight around his hips and her hands around his back, bringing him down on top of her. His hands slid under her arms and wrapped around her shoulders. He held himself there and she never wanted to let go.

"Stay here forever," Blake begged.

"Do I have a reason not to?" Kuro kissed her forehead, and then over her cheeks.

He withdrew just as slow as he entered her. He listened to her heavy breath in his ear as he established a slow and tender rhythm that allowed them to feel every sensation and every emotion. Her hips lifted up to meet his and she rolled her hips, digging his organ inside of her, smearing it through her wetness. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest and her clit ground against his pelvis with every slow thrust.

Blake closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, ears, shoulder, and face. She had never felt so loved and protected with a man on top of her. It was as if he was shielding their love from the world and he would never let anything bad happen to her ever again. This was so different and she didn't know that her needs could be met this way. He took care of her completely.

Her hands gripped into the strong muscles of his back, feeling them tense in release. She held him tight to her, never wanting him to get away. His kisses never stopped (not that she minded), lathering her skin and her grunts of pleasure grew louder and louder. She loved how he groaned into her skin and his hands held her shoulders tighter, pulling her onto him.

Her cunt naturally suckled his cock and she purposely squeezed her walls even tighter as he pushed inside of her. Kuro relished the slick friction as the thick ridge of his cock slid in and out of her. Her body gave him the highest level of ecstasy he had ever felt.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts just a taste and her body naturally followed his movements. Both of them gained fine layers of sweat and the warmth between their bodies heated up the room. The scent of her arousal saturated the air.

Kuro lifted up a bit so that he could see her face. "Open your eyes, Kit Kat, look at me, please."

She blinked her eyes open and smiled up at him. Her breasts bounced softly on her chest. "Kuro, this is... This is wow. You feel amazing."

"You feel better."

"Yeah, right," she squeaked when she felt his cock push against her cervix, giving her a dull pain deep in her stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" He slipped one hand out from under her arm and caressed her face.

Blake shook her head and grinned. "Oh goodness no, I just feel you so deep inside of me." She ground her hips into his to feel the sensation again. "When you're here."

He held himself, buried inside of her tight, soaking cunt. "I'm in you completely."

"I know," she gasped. Her hips rolled, digging him in even deeper. "It's the best. Completely together."

"We are." He pulled back, and then filled her with a stronger jab than before, but not rough. "Was that good?"

"Oh god yes," Blake cried out. "More, Kuro, do it more."

Kuro pleased her the best he knew how, nothing fancy, just giving her his body just as she gave him hers. He kissed down her neck, to her chest, and then feasted on her breasts. His eyes stayed up on hers as he filled her over and over while kissing and nibbling her soft flesh.

They traded moans and smiles back and forth as their bodies spoke for them in a way that only lovers could.

Blake's body, mind, and heart were overwhelmed. She could not even fatm how much he truly loved her. She felt unworthy, but at the same time, completely deserving.

He felt the stirrings of an orgasm coming on. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her with his organ completely enveloped by her. He held himself there, waiting for the sensation to pass as her cunt clenched his throbbing cock. He felt awful, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Blake," he muttered against her lips, "I need you to cum with me."

"I will. I so will." She coated his face in kisses. "Don't worry, I will."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I can last much longer."

Blake smiled. "Kuro, don't worry, just let it happen. Take whatever you want from me."

Kuro began moving his hips again. Slow at first, but steadily gaining speed and force, never overpowering or nasty. He wanted her to know that he loved her. This was about sharing their love for each other, not trying to outdo any of her previous partners. There was no dirty talk, just loving words and sounds.

Their eyes locked together, deepening their connection even more. He knew how much pleasure he was giving her in the way her breathing changed and her moans became a higher pitch. He loved feeling her nails dig into his back and her legs push on his ass, as if she was trying to get as much of him as possible.

His worry about not pleasing her was long washed away by the tides of bliss that they experienced in unison.

"Can you go just a little harder please, please, please?" Blake begged. Her back arched and her tits pressed into his chest. "Fuck, you're so good."

He gave her what she wanted and his cock filled her at a faster and harder pace. Their hips crammed together before he pulled out, and then filled her again. She cried out in pleasure and her nails scratched down his back. He growled in response. Giving her pleasure was his ultimate pleasure.

They moaned "I love you," back and forth as he steadily pumped her and she met every thrust.

He still wasn't pounding into her, but Blake had begun screaming from behind closed eyes. She had never screamed like this. No one had ever been worth it before.

Her primal screams only fueled him more. It took every bit of his willpower to not nail her to the bed. That time would come, but not tonight.

He adored her heavily flushed face and chest and strands of hair that had stuck to her cheeks from her sweat. Drops of his sweat dripped down onto her as he gave her what she needed. She had never looked more beautiful to him, lost in tremors of almost intolerable ecstasy that racked her body.

"Oh fuck! Kuro!" Blake cried out. "Tell me to cum. Tell me to cum, Kuro! Please!"

He felt her walls milking him, as if they were asking him to give her the best and most intense orgasm of her life. His dick pushed deeper into her and when he pulled back, he felt like her body was screaming at him to stay inside of her.

"Cum for me," he panted. "Cum, Blake. Please cum. Please release yourself for me."

"For you, darling!" Blake screamed as she clenched his back with her fingers and her body went tight. "I'm cumming for you and only you! I'm cumming for my man!"

She went silent and her walls pulsated around his cock and nearly pushed him out. He had felt this on his fingers before and knew to force himself to stay inside. Her juices squirted out around his cock, showering his pelvis with her fluids.

Blake's eyes shot open when her muscles were overtaken with unending spasms and shivers. She shook violently under him as her orgasm continued to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs.

"Kuro, I love you! I love you! Please cum inside me! I need to feel you cum inside me!" Blake mewled with desperation for his essence.

Feeling her orgasm on his dick was all that he needed to reach his own climax, and then her words urged him over the hill. His balls tingled, and then tightened as his skin rose up in flames. He crammed his length inside of her and gave her everything that he had inside of him.

"I love you, Blake, I love you," he growled heavily as his seed shot almost violently out of his body, coating her cunt.

She gasped as she felt him empty. "Oh yes, Kuro, I love you too, more than anything."

He collapsed down on top of her and she held him to her as their hearts slowed down. She petted his head and down his back while peppering his sweaty forehead in tender kisses. He didn't pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together.

Slowly, he turned onto his side so that she could breathe easier. Kuro held onto her as they turned over and his rod, that had remained hard, stayed nestled in its sheath. Her leg hooked around his hip and she wiggled so that they could get more comfortable.

They smiled at each other and kissed quietly as they caressed each other's hot skin.

"Kuro?" Blake whispered as she nuzzled her nose with his.

"Yes, Kit Kat?" His fingertips walked along her hip.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love in them. Her heart was so full that she felt like it could burst.

Her fingers traced his jaw as the warmth she felt in her heart came out in her tone, "You make me feel like no one ever has."

Kuro's heart swelled two sizes and his eyes got teary. "Blake…" he muttered.

His girlfriend wiped his tears with her thumbs and smiled. She placed her forehead against his and he pulled her in tighter against him.

"It's true, darling. It really is," she whispered.

"That means so much to me, thank you. No one has ever made me feel like you do either."

* * *

 **(Uh-oh! Extra lemon?!)**

Blake's PoV

It was the day after Kuro and I made love. Yang had texted me to let her know that she will be back at around six or seven in the evening, giving me and my new boyfriend eleven hours to be alone. The thought excited me as I tried coming up with various activities for us to do. Although, about 95% of them were sexual. I can't help it, okay?! Kuro was a fucking god when it came to sex.

Speaking of him, he still laid asleep on my bed in the same nude state as I was in, but I saw him showing signs of waking up. So, I waited for him to do so. I wasn't in for a long wait for as soon as he saw me, all of his drowsiness seemed to have faded and he smiled that adorable smile of his.

"Mornin', Kit Kat." he yawned and stretched. God, I love it when he calls me that. The blankets slipped off him, giving me a clear view of his morning wood. I could feel my pussy starting to get wet again.

He kissed my cheek and leaned against the headboard, stretching out his arm. I took it as a "come here" and cuddled with him. It was my new favorite pastime next to reading. His hands caressed the skin of my arms and mine felt the ripples of his fine muscles. He really took care of his body. It was hard to believe that a man with this body has a title like "Teddy Bear." But I somewhat understood because he was always cute enough to hug like a stuffed animal.

"Last night was… something, I guess…" he laughed sheepishly. That was a severe understatement, mister!

"Yes, it was…" I mumbled. Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it again right now while we still had time. Although, sex for eleven hours would be a bit much…

"Um… when do we… y'know… get to do it again?" Kuro said that last part really fast, but I still caught all his words and chuckled. Even after he rammed his dick into me, he still had the capacity to continue being his normal cute self.

"Mm… Well, I am gonna need help with washing my back after our little 'escapade.' Do a good job and I might reward you."

"U-um… yes, ma'am!" He answered as if I was the master. Honestly, I'd rather have him dominate me, but I'll play along just this once.

"Let's not waste time, then…" I said in a lustful tone. I was getting all hot and bothered again, so this would be the perfect time on my libido's part. We held hands and made or way to mine and Yang's shared shower.

It wasn't until after our shower that we had decided to go at it again. I didn't even get a chance to speak before Kuro's mouth took mine passionately. He grasped the back of my head and held it tightly as his tongue plunged inside and branded every corner. I reached out and grabbed the back of his head as well, holding him tightly to me as I gave my mouth over to his ravishment. His aggression was surprising, but not unwelcome.

He pressed me backwards onto the bed until I laid sprawled underneath him. I lifted my legs up and allowed him to rest between them; my hips cradled him like they were made for him. His bare skin pressed against my thigh letting me know that at some point his towel had disappeared as did mine.

That meant that the hard thing pressing against my sopping wet pussy was not the knot of the towel. I tilted my hips so I could rub against his cock and moaned as he rubbed back. My clit ground against the rock hard underside of his shaft and each rub sent sharp jolts of pleasure through me.

That meant that the hard thing pressing against my sopping wet pussy was not the knot of the towel. I tilted my hips so I could rub against his cock and moaned as he rubbed back. My clit ground against the rock hard underside of his shaft and each rub sent sharp streaks of pleasure through me.

He slowly eased away from the kiss and propped himself up on his arms so he could watch me. I gazed back at him through lust laden eyes they were hard to keep open as he continued to thrust gently against me.

"You are so fucking hot. Your pussy is so wet that I could fuck you like this if I wanted to," he said in a husky voice.

This was it. My ultimate fantasy: to have him ravage me while I squirm futilely against his strength. He was doing everything I told him perfectly and it just made me hotter and wetter.

I groaned and tossed my head from side to side. He grasped my chin holding my face still so he could bend down and ran his tongue along my cheek. He followed my cheek bone until his mouth was pressed against my ear.

"I can't wait to taste it as I make you cum," he whispered, his hot breath bathing my ear causing goose bumps to spread down my body.

My sensitive nipples pressed against his chest causing them to tingle and ache. He raised himself back up again and stared down at the pebbles that were poking against my night gown, begging for his attention.

He gave me a wicked smile. "Mmm, I think I'm rushing things a bit."

He rolled off me and stood next to the bed. My eyes unabashedly went to their main source of curiosity. His large erection did not disappoint as it jutted out from his pelvis like flag pole. It was extremely large and thick with the tip of it resting gently an inch above his navel. I will admit that my sexual experience did not give me much to go on in the size area. All I knew was there was no way my hand was going to fit around that and I was pretty sure there was no way that was going to fit inside me. My fear must have shown on my face because concern immediately showed on his.

"Was I too harsh? I-I'm sorry." He broke out of character.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. You're supposed to be the dominant one here." He nods in understanding and I put in my best fearful expression.

"I have to say, sweetheart. You surpassed my expectation," he said with a wink.

I blushed a bit and stayed as still as I could while he continued to caress me with gentle, teasing strokes.

"Although, I really do love this pose."

To prove his point he reached out and gave a gentle pluck on my tingling nipples. His thumb stroked the side of my nipple wringing a gasp out of me followed by a moan when the digit flicked the hardened point gently.

"Are your nipples really that sensitive? That'll make this play time a little more fun," he said gleefully.

I didn't answer because as soon as he grasped both nipples and gave them a tiny twist. I let out a small cry and broke stance just slightly as I thrust them forward even further.

He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me towards him trapping my hand in his grasp. He bent me backwards begin flicking my engorged nipples with his tongue, alternating between each of them so neither one was without his stroking tongue. Each little tease sent tiny little waves of pleasure down to my already pulsing clit.

I cried out and had to dig my nails into my hands to keep them where they were at and not to try and break his grip so I can grab his hair to make him do it harder. Master's tormenting mouth latched on to one and sucked it deep into his mouth where he nibbled gently onto it then soothed the tiny little stings with a swipe of his tongue. He repeated the motions again and again until I was whimpering for more.

"Please, Sir. Please," I begged.

"Please what?" he asked barely breaking from his torment.

"Please, Master," I said hoping that's what he wanted.

He pulled back and looked at me. There was an odd emotion that crossed his face before it disappeared.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you… to touch me," I said simply.

"I'm already touching you," he replied back.

"Yes... I mean... I know... but I want you to touch me… somewhere else," I said.

He smiled and straightened away from me. "Lay down. Let's discover where this somewhere else is."

I laid back on the bed and let him pull my legs apart so he could kneel between them. The first spot he touched was my ankles, it was a gentle but firm grasp. It turned into a soft stroke as he ran his hands up my calf muscles. It seemed like an odd erogenous spot. Yet, when his rough hands brushed up them, the goose bumps appeared and they became a very sensual spot. He reached the back of my knees. My toes curled and my legs twitched but I managed to bite my lip to hold back the groan.

"Was it here you wanted me to touch?" he asked playfully.

I shook my head still unable to vocalize what I wanted.

He continued upward until he got to my thighs. He pats the outsides of my thighs and the close proximity to the one spot that was basically weeping for him caused my stomach to clinch in anticipation.

"How about here?" he asked softly.

I shook my head again.

Turning his attention to the tops of my thighs but his thumb got so close that I felt all of my whole body tighten in preparation. When he moved those damned tormenting hands on to my stomach I let out a whimper of disappointment as well as frustration.

"What? Am I not touching the right areas?" he asked to innocently.

"NO!" I cried.

"Where do you want it?"

"You know where!"

"I really don't, so tell me!"

"Please!"

"Please WHAT!"

"I WANT YOU TO TOUCH MY PUSSY!" I cried angrily at him.

"There. Was that so hard?"

I covered my face in embarrassment. I couldn't have said something else less crude, could I? I couldn't have said, crotch or vagina or hell even clit wouldn't have sounded as badly as what I'd said.

He grasped my hands and pulled them away from my face. I'd been so far gone in my self-pity that I hadn't even noticed he'd gotten up and was now bending over me.

"Baby, don't be upset. I know it's hard for you to say these things, but I loved hearing those words come out of your sexy little mouth," he said soothingly.

"I just feel like such a little slut," I said horrifyingly.

He chuckled and gave me a gentle kiss. "In the bedroom it's okay to be a little slutty. I love the fact that you're a little dirty. As long as it's only for me."

The sound of possession in his voice squeezed my heart. I gave him another shy smile feeling a lot better about my outburst.

"So let's see... where were we?" he said looking down my body. "Oh yes, that's right... you were just begging me to touch your pussy."

I nodded. He smiled and reach down to brush just his fingertips across the top of it. Moaning I raised my hips up to urge him to go further, but he stopped instead.

"I'm not ready yet," he said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"I said, I'm not ready yet. I'll touch you there when I want to and not before. Do you understand me?" he asked forcefully.

I moaned in disappoint but nodded.

"Speak, girl."

"Yes, Sir," I repeated quietly.

I was aching for him to hurry and wanted desperately to beg him for more. Yet, when he stepped up and took control like that it ramped up my desire.

I laid my body back on the bed and draped my hands over my head then just waited. A light came on in his eyes and he gave me a purely carnal smile before he walked over to his closet. I was given a delicious view of his taunt buttocks as he sauntered. They were tight and perfectly rounded, I had to suppress a girly sigh; while I fantasied about grabbing them just to see if they were as muscular as they looked.

I really wanted to reach out and explore his body as well but I knew that time would come. If he wanted to act the Dom to me, I needed to act the sub and show him just how amazing this power exchange can be.

When he stepped up in front of me he held a few ties that looked like they'd come off a bathrobe along with a tie.

"Do you trust me, Blake?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment. Did I trust him? I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He'd been nothing but kind to me and had been so protective of me especially when I'd been hurt. Did I trust him? I knew the answer to that with complete certainty.

"Yes, Sir," I replied finally. "But, Sir, you don't have to do this."

He gave me a curious look. "I know that."

"Then... why are you?"

He thought about it before answering. "Because I want to."

"You do?"

He gave me a soft smile. "Yes. Do you remember when we were in the shower and you said you'd let me tie you up?"

I nodded.

"Ever since then I could not get that picture out of my head and I've had practically a permanent hard on."

"Oh," I said softly with a little secret smile.

"Are you still willing?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

I lifted my chin at him and answered without hesitation. "Without a doubt, Sir."

Relief touched his features and with a curt nod of approval he switch back into what I'd consider 'Dom mode'. His shoulders straightened and his features took on the odd arrogance that Masters seemed to have. Maybe it wasn't actually arrogance, but more along the lines of confidence. He knew what he wanted to happen and it was going to happen.

"Before this happens I know we need a safe word. Do you have one?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I usually just used the club's safe word."

"What's that?"

"Itch, Sir."

He nodded. "Ok, we'll use that. Now spread your legs wide."

Under his dominance I allowed my embarrassment slide away and concentrated on nothing more than pleasing my Master. I spread my legs as wide as I could not willing to think of how exposed I was.

He grabbed several neckties and tied each ankle to a post at the bottom of the bed. Then he circled around to where my arms were still draped over my head and used his bathrobe to tie them. I motioned my eyes for him to use my scroll to record this session, which he seemed to understand as I heard the noises of things moving around before they stopped and Master was in front of me.

I pulled on each of the ties to see how well they were tied. I wasn't shocked when I found them perfectly cinched. The ties were tight but not enough to cut off circulation, but enough that I could still feel them and knew I was bound. They added to the erotic nature of this moment and I could feel myself growing wetter with each moment. The sense of submission settled in like a blanket and I began to relax knowing that nothing was in my control now. Next thing I knew, I had a ball gag in my mouth as well as a blindfold over my eyes. I got even hornier as I was totally helpless.

Normally at moments like this I began to panic and would freeze, but right now I felt as if I was burning under his power. For the first time ever I wasn't scared or disconnected. When I looked up into Kuro's eyes as he towered over me surveying his handiwork, I felt all the emotions I'd heard a sub was supposed to feel. For the first time I finally felt safe enough to let go of the control and I loved it.

I watched him with wide eyes waiting to see what he was going to do anxious for the next touch, kiss or caress.

He smiled down at me before bending down and taking my lips in another scorching kiss. His hands slid down leaving a trail of goose bumps in their path until they cupped my breast gently. He fondled them softly at first then harder as he felt my body respond to his touch.

He pulled away to watch me, tweaking my nipples gently and I arched my back a bit wanting more. Seemingly understanding my plight be pinched them harder. A sharp cry left my lips and I jerked against the ties but they held tight. The helplessness added a dark sensual twist to the pleasure. He bent down and licked along my collar bone sending tiny little sparks of sensation throughout.

His lips and tongue came tantalizingly close to those aching peaks but never actually touched them, driving me crazy bwith his teasing. They circled the pouting globes time after time until I thought for sure I was going to break the bindings just to get to him.

I have out moans of desperation. I needed him inside me right the fuck now!

"Patience, my dear. I'll get to it when I'm ready," he whispered.

His lips pressed another gentle kiss to the side of my breast and his hot breath brushed over the wet trails his tongue had left behind.

I can't take it anymore! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME already!

He just chuckled and blew on pussy. The whimpering and the moaning became more desperate, yet he still ignored it.

He just chuckled and blew on the little trail again. The whimpering and the moaning became more desperate, yet he still ignored it.

When the hell are you going to fuck me?!

"I love the sounds you are making," he whispered.

He punctuated the statement by finally licking my nipple. I cried out again and tugged against my bindings desperate to hold his head to the spot I wanted his mouth on.

"I love hearing you writhe," he whispered between the teasing little flicks of his tongue.

He licked the aching nub again then gently blew on it. The mixture of cold and hot caused it to tingle sending a shooting pleasure straight to my hardened clit. I tried to press my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure but with how they were tied it was useless. He caught the restless movement of my legs and seemed to know exactly why I was doing it.

"Are you wet, little one?" he whispered. Isn't it obvious that I am?!

I nodded unable to speak past the gag in my mouth. He seemed to want a verbal response as he removed the gag, ignoring the drool that had collected.

"I repeat, are you wet?"

"Yes!" I cried urgently.

"You've been calling me Sir up until now, why are you stopping?"

"Yes, Sir!" I groaned annoyed and frustrated.

"Very good."

As if to her was rewarding me for doing as he asked he latched on to my nipple and began sucking on it vigorously. I cried out in pleasure, but instead of feeling the relief I thought I would feel, the dampness between my legs intensified until I knew I was making a mess of the sheets. Each deep pull felt as if it was directly connected to my clit and each flick of his tongue felt as if it was right on the sensitive nub.

I began babbling incoherently and he seemed to rather enjoy all of it since his actions became more demanding. My body grew taunt and seemed to be tuned to his every movement. When he backed off I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

But, he didn't leave me bereft from his touch for long. His hand glided down my stomach causing it to tighten in anticipation. I gasped as just his fingertips brushed against the top of my pussy. Stiffening, I waited for him to remove it, just knowing he was going to tease me some more. When he didn't move I looked up at him. When our eyes met he held the gaze as his hand brushed down the lips of my pussy several times.

I moaned and closed my eyes as the tingling in my clit doubled. The inner muscles of my canal tightened trying desperately to grasp something. Then he stopped just as quickly and I opened my eyes and was about to ask why, but soon felt my restraints loosening and Master looking above me, his cock lined with my pussy.

Yes! I shouted silently. Yes, please dear god! I knew the encouragement was all in my head, but he still must have heard because he didn't stop. He pushed my legs upwards and spread them as far as they could go.

"Master… do it…" I begged. The tip of his cock nudged against my weeping channel.

"Please, Sir. Fuck me hard and fast just like you promised," I implored him.

He closed his eyes and groaned a deep pain filled groan.

"Dammit, girl. You're murder on a man's control," he said.

He bit back a curse when I gave a little wiggle of my hips trying to encourage him to do more. He grabbed my hips to still them as he continued to work hard to control himself.

He pulled out so slowly that I could feel every bump and line on his cock. Each one of them hit that spot inside that had driven me wild earlier. I tossed my head back and gasped at the sensation it was provoking. My channeled clinched trying desperately to keep him inside me. He pulled out until just the very tip was left in then slammed back in.

"FUCK!" I cried instinctively reaching for him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He began to thrust hard and fast like he promised. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until I felt him hit my womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every movement. I dug my nails into his back holding on as tightly as I could as the pleasure built and built until I could hardly breathe. I heard his own shouts of pleasure as he plunged into me over and over again but I was lost in my own little world.

My body seemed to wind tighter and tighter until I was at that little peak again about to go over. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I desperately ground my clit against his pelvis wanting, needing more. Just when I was about to start being again, he seemed to sense my urgency and grabbed my arms, pinning them over my head with one hand then shoved the other between our bodies until he found my clit again.

"Your little cunt is so fucking tight. You're so close to cumming again I can feel you squeezing me hard. Cum hard on me baby. Cum hard on my cock," he demanded in a deep guttural growl.

Finally, like a dam bursting, I came. My screams of pleasure probably could be heard over at my neighbor's room, but I didn't care. I was floating in a sea of pleasure, my entire body tingling and pulsing with sensation. He gave one more hard thrust then stiffened above me before shouting my name to the ceiling and joining me.

He collapsed on top of me for moment then braced himself above me on his forearms. Sweat drenched and breathless, I had never felt so good in my life. My entire body felt boneless and was still tingling with soft aftershocks of the two wonderful, amazing awe inspiring orgasms. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt myself drift in and out of exhausted stupor.

I was only vaguely aware of Master pulling out. I hadn't even realized he'd left until I heard the toilet flush across the hall. By the time that registered, he was back and picking me up gently. He laid me properly on the bed then tossed a cover over us, holding me tightly against him. The last thing I felt before I feel into the deep dreamless sleep was one more sensual lick upon my breast and a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smile and snuggled close feeling safer than I ever had in my life.

* * *

 **Whew! Longest chapter of any story EVER! Is it bad that I got a thrill out of writing that bondage part?**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**

* * *

 **I have a few more lemon prompts stashed somewhere. They all are as follows:**

 **AU! I Burn… for You (Kuro/Yang)**

Kuro and Yang have been married for five years now. But soon the blonde has an itch that only her dear ol' husband can satisfy.

 **Probably gonna change the ttitle…**

* * *

 **The Dangers of Unisex Hot Springs (Kuro/Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang)**

A few days after the Breach, Kuro is dragged by Team RWBY into going to a hot springs resort. Later that night, the spring waters won't be there only thing that's hot. Based on a RWBY fan art I did. **(Link to it on Pixiv is here: member_illust-dot-php?mode=medium &illust_id=53154548)(replace dot with a period)**

* * *

 **Raven's Claw (Kuro/Raven)**

After getting his ass handed to him, Kuro finds himself under the whim of a masked swordswoman in search of someone. Or at least that's what I'd want you to believe…

* * *

 **AU! Silent Admirer (Kuro/Neo)**

You know the feeling of when somebody keeps their eyes on you? Well, in the case of Kuro, a certain ice cream themed classmate seems to indicate this feeling every time during Professor Torchwick's.

* * *

 **Take your pick. PM me or review (Mostly PM because I respond almost immediately)**


End file.
